Solve for $t$ : $t\div \dfrac{5}{12}= -\dfrac{3}{10}$ $t =\,$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $\dfrac{5}{12}$ : $t\div \dfrac{5}{12}{\cdot \dfrac{5}{12}}= -\dfrac{3}{10}{\cdot \dfrac{5}{12}}$ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $t\div \cancel{\dfrac{5}{12}}\cdot \cancel{\dfrac{5}{12}}= -\dfrac{1}{8}$ $t=-\dfrac{1}{8}$